Huey Loving
by Creeply
Summary: Huey is left alone being babysat by the DuBois. What could possibly go wrong? Please review


**I do not own the Boondocks, please read and review. Aaron McGrudder owns the Boondocks. There will be a few similarities between this and my first story. Please give me advice on how I could continue with it. Note that the ages are different; Huey and Jasmine are around 17, Sarah is around 34, and Cindy is around 16. Riley is around 15.**

Jasmine squirmed her way deeper into the closet in her bedroom, it was relatively unchanged since she was a child. But by the way her rear swayed in the wind it was the only thing unchanged.

Jazzy had blossomed rather nicely, apparently her father's genes had a little bit of sway behind them. Her butt and hips were large, soft and bouncy, she had been taught to twerk from her best friend forever Cindy and whenever they went to a party every single guy would turn and gaze at her for most of the party. She still had her enormous afropuffs and her face would break into a smile at any given notice. She was a little disappointed that her bust wasn't as impressive as Cindy's but her hips and ass more than made up for it, she was a solid B cup, maybe a C cup if she was in certain light.

She pulled herself out with the pink sundress and the tight fitting jeans, she held one up to herself and then the other. Her large lips pouted, and she cocked a hip.

"Well nigga? Choose already!" Cindy shouted from the bed. "You want's to i'mpess Huey aight? So why the hell you tinking so much? Just flash him a good look at your ass-et." Jasmine turned to her and blushed.

Her best friend Huey Freeman was staying at her residence because her father, his brother, and his grandfather along with their friend Uncle Ruckus(no relation) were going to Cuba or a country of similar vices to have a little guys trip. Huey declined once he realized that it would just be partying instead of a political meeting discussing overthrowing the world peace.

Grandad said he didn't want him to be mopping around the house by himself so he installed him at Tom's house with his wife and daughter.

Jasmine was ecstatic, her secret crush was going to be inner house for at least a couple months!(As summer was coming up Riley and the boys were going to stay off abroad for a while.) Jasmine and Cindy had run straight back to Jazzy's house the moment school let out to prepare some make up and clothing for Huey to see her in. He had to stay after school to lecture the principal and teachers about how horribly they did their job that year.

Cindy jumped up and went towards her little innocent friend, not so little as Jasmine was the tallest person in her house at around 5 foot nine. Her mother was just five foot six and Cindy clocked in at around five foot four. Huey was about six foot three, he had allowed his afro to grow out even more and he worked out so relentlessly that he resembled an ancient warrior.

Cindy had long strong legs that were used to running, however her hair was long and blonde in a loose braid that reached her tight pert ass, her breasts were what she was proud of. Although they annoyed her whenever she went out running or playing basketball, getting in the way of her dunking and throwing, they were large and firm, a little bigger than a C cup. She was tanned, but it was very natural, and her hips made all the other self-respecting girls jealous.

"How's about dis?" Cindy said holding up a pair of tight tight tight! black leggings that would stop around Jasmine's calf's and a crop top that exposed more than enough skin to apply for a nudist colony.

Jasmine gasped in surprise.  
"I can't wear that! My mother's home!"  
"So what!" Cindy was blushing just as hard, she also didn't like to admit it but all of a sudden Huey the ultimate hater wasn't looking half bad as a dude. He certainly was hot as hell, and pretty smoking smart. He knew enough black culture to make her seem like a right enough fool on top of that. If her friend was going to try and seduce him than she's gonna do it right!

"Yeah sweetheart? So what?" The two high schooler's turned in surprise, standing in their doorway with a bottle of red wine and three glasses was Sarah DuBois, her face was a little flushed. She walked in and filled up the glasses handing them out to the girls. Cindy downed it before Sarah could change her mind, Jazzy took a couple sips before she realized her mother was not going to change her mind.

Sarah was an impressive woman for her age, she certainly looked more like Cindy than her daughter. She had an impressive pair of D cup breasts, hips that had been used to keep up a squirming baby and the kind of ass that was made from doing constant exercise after giving birth.

"Mom uhhh you know what we're talking about right?"  
"I think you two are talking about sharing that handsome young man staying in our guest room." Sarah said raising an eyebrow and taking another long draught on her drink.

"Well yeah...Jazz has first dibs anyways." Cindy said blushing a little. Sarah even in her drunken and inhibition free state noticed this, she was just drunk enough to suggest the next part.

"Well why don't the three of us just share him?" Jasmine and Cindy blushed and gasped.

"MOM!" Jazzy cried in shock.  
"Sweetheart, I love your Daddy but he isn't exactly the best at...helping in the bedroom. If you understand me."  
"Oh God." Jasmine began to drink her wine faster, it filtered all through her body warming it up and loosening her muscles and center.

"I mean sex."

"Yeah I got it."

"Well? What do you two say?" The two girls looked at each other for a moment faces flushed with alcohol and embarrassment. They then turned back to the older significantly drunker woman.

* * *

Huey grumped all the way back from his High School. Sucky day, but on top of that schooling and on top of that Riley ran off to fucking Cuba with Grandad for some cheap thrills and he was stuck babysitting the Dubois.

That was really what he saw it as, babysitting a couple of ignorant white people. Well sure admittedly Sarah was problack to an embarrassing degree and Jasmine was a mulatto but she hung out with the possible greatest drain to black culture as in Cindy McPherson, he wanted to completely break her false sense of reality, or at least the one that her parents perpetrated for her.

Huey's mind got dark and uber sexual for a few moments before he shook it off. As a proud warrior he dampened any thoughts that he might have that would lead to weakness, and that included woman. It would be his ultimate test being stuck in a house with two extremely attracted women. He had actually caught himself staring at them out of the corner of his eye. Jasmine had come downstairs in painted on booty shorts and a crop top. She had bounced downstairs, bent over to pick up some newspaper comics he had let fall and then ate her breakfast.

Her mother had bent way over to pour his cereal and milk for him, even though it was well within his power to do so himself. He got an impressive look down her shirt.

He had eaten breakfast at their house out of boredom and he wanted to be out of the house before Grandad and Riley left.

Huey got to the front door of the DuBois residence and sighed. Back into the lioness's den.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be surprised?" Jasmine asked her mother. They had gone through at least two more bottles of wine and were all now bustling around making the bedroom ready for him.  
There were a few petals thrown around and Cindy was putting up a couple of candles, they would light them once he got up the stairs.

"Baby with three pretty woman dressed up the way we are? He had better be." Sarah said smirking at her daughter. Jasmine smiled back before going to check on the three condoms that they had prepared, they had a few other's ready if he wanted to go further but first thing was first.  
Jasmine entered the bathroom and looked at the three of them sitting in a line. It was the extra large variety (She had accidentally walked in on him when he was in the shower and she was hoping that they would be big enough). Jasmine stopped to think, her mother had called the one on the far left...and something she had told the two of them earlier rang in her head.

About how wonderful it felt to be cream pied. She wanted her mother to feel good...and she was probably way too old to get pregnant. Jasmine fished out a pin from the medicine cabinet and quickly pecked a hole right in the center, give her mother a little surprise in thanks for the great night. Jasmine smiled and quickly walked out.

Cindy went in after her, she thought that it had been Sarah from the speed that it took. The later while drunk was an energetic one. Cindy went in, and took a good piss. She wiped and saw the pin sitting by the condoms.

"That bitch." Cindy said in amazement. Trying to pull some sick shit on her. Cindy stood up and looked at the condoms, the booze was messing with her more than she was letting on and she wasn't listening to who had called which, but she knew she was getting the far left; she quickly chose the other one, the far right. She grabbed the pin and made as small a hole in it as possible. She didn't want the bitch to notice it. She replaced the pin and went back out.

Sarah stumbled in, her lace dancing in the wind. She leaned over the toilet and heaved. Once she was done she looked into the depths. She wasn't getting any younger. She at times regretted Tom's low libido, he never was able to keep up with her wants. For instance another kid, but with Jazzy so old now...old enough maybe...

She looked at the condoms on the countertop. The middle was Jazzy's she was certain of it. She rooted through the medicine cabinet and found a pin. She slowly jabbed the top right where his would be. She smiled triumphantly.  
"Make me a grandmother." She whispered before replacing it.

There came some scuffing from the walk and Jasmine ran in along with Cindy wide excited smiles on their faces.

"He's back!"

Cindy reached for the far left one, Sarah intercepted.

"No that one is mine." Sarah took it. Cindy pouted before grabbing the middle one, better her friend gets a straight up shot of Huey Jizz than her. Jasmine did not complain and she took the one on the far right. The three giggling women ran back to the bedroom and laid on the bed in demur poses.

* * *

Huey opened the door and left his backpack by the front door kicking it closed behind him. He looked around the relatively silent and empty house.  
"Hello?" He called out.

He thought he heard some squeaking from upstairs.  
"Huey?" A call came from upstairs. Cautiously Huey walked up the stairs, crouched and prepared for an ambush. He got to the corridor. There were petals, roses and daffodil petals. He smelt something like vanilla and cinnamon in the air.

"In here Huey!" The voice again. He followed it to Tom and Sarah's room. He opened it and ducked inside quickly in case of an ambush.

Turning around he was around halfway in when the scene processed for him.

The three woman were on the bed. Sarah was in a white thong and bra, a pearl white nightgown over it. Her blonde hair framing her lean face that had a strong blush over it.

Cindy was on her stomach in a matching outfit, only in black lace. she also had on panyhose that were ripped in certain places.

Jasmine was sitting on her legs, up and excited, she wore a red bra with a bow in-between her boobs, and her nightgown had a light fur around the bottom. Her thong was the tightest and left the littlest to the imagination, her cheeks were pretty much free to wobble with every sudden jerk of her body.

There were candles around the room, the lights were dim and the curtains drawn against the afternoon sun.

"The hell is this shit?" Huey said surprised. His usually Impassive face was slack. He couldn't help that his eyes roved over the three of them.

"We wanted to do a little seduction for you Huey." Sarah said straightforwardly.

"Well originally Jazzy wanted to by herself."Cindy broke in  
"But mom suggested that we try something a little different."

Huey knew that three beautiful woman would be too much even for someone who has nerves as strong as his. He turned to leave them, and it might have ended right then and there with a little bit of awkwardness. However Cindy was having none of that.

She did a handstand off the bed and landed on the ground, brought her legs up and encompassed him between her strong thighs. Huey was in the warm heavenly caress of her thighs, before he was flipped back on to the bed and between the mother and daughter. He had the wind knocked out of him. As he tried to catch his breath Jasmine jumped over and landed on his stomach heavily. She smiled down at his flushed gasping face.

She grabbed his shirt and ripped it open so that the buttons went flying all through the room. Jasmine admired his well kept body, taken care of from months of exercising. She brought a finger down slowly until it reached the top of his belly button, that was where the thick curly hair started. She brought her finger back up to her mouth and licked it before bringing it back down to his skin.

"Jasmine don't you dare!" He started before he was cut off with a groan, she had stuck her finger into his bellybutton and then out, she scooted off him to in-between his legs, her mother already fumbling with his belt. Cindy took her friends place and began to scratch at his pecs and abs. Huey hissed at the intense pain before gasping as his pants were ripped off and his slowly expanding dick was caught in two wet holes.

Sarah and Jasmine took Hueys slowly expanding cock into their mouth. It filled with blood faster and faster, he was positive that he was going to faint from the blood moving from one place to another. Sarah and Jasmine moaned at the strong smell of his sex, they licked up and down his dick, Sarah took it the furthest into her mouth, it tickled her throat and she moaned as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

The moaned vibrated his cock wonderfully, and with Jasmine licking at anything that she could, his shaft when it was not in her mothers mouth, his ball sack as it rose and fell in her face. Sarah and Jasmine's tongues peeked out and flicked his head, he growled as they fought over it, their tongues meshing together, they were french kissing right over his teased dick.

"We don't want to waste anything girls. So put them in."Sarah said breaking away from her daughter and removing the final bits of her clothing. The girls followed her lead, Huey stared in rapture at the three lovely ladies before him. Cindy's breasts were almost on par with Sarah's but her areola's were larger and darker, also her nipples stood out further, Cindy's were innies, Jasmine's breasts were almost painfully small in comparison.

But of course her hips and ass more than made up for it. Huey didn't know who he wanted to start with, his mouth filled with saliva. He quickly decided to save Jazzy for last and went to Cindy. He grabbed one of her breasts and his hand sunk in it. He pulled her to him and kneaded one ass cheek while the other quivered for attention. He stood erect at her entrance. She put the condom in her mouth and kneeled, she bobbed her head along until she got to his base. She smiled and laid on the bed with one leg raised.

Huey sheathed himself with her leg over his shoulder. He felt something was off about her insides, or the condom. It felt too pours. But the moment her hips started to move he ignored it. He was deep inside of her, made deeper with the way that they were positioned. The mother and daughter sat on either side of them cheering them on.

Sarah even made one up.

"F-U-C-K Fuck her! Fu-fu-fu-fuck her! You gotta Fuck her!

You gotta wh-wh-wh-what? Fuck her!"  
"Mom please don't do that with me."Jasmine pleaded, she was so embarrassed. Huey was deep in Cindy's very being. As if he had found her ending and beginning. She gasped out loud at his magnificent cock. Screaming out buzzwords and swears indiscriminately.

She climaxed violently and Huey followed suit. He flowed out of the holes slowly and smoothly, her insides sucked his semen right up and his sperm swam as fast as they could to the waiting eggs.

Huey removed the condom, Sarah threw him a new one and he turned to her in excitement. Jasmine turned to her fucksleeve friend and brushed her hair soothingly.

"It's okay, I've got you now." Cindy drifted off to sleep in her friends loving embrace.

Huey plopped the condom on half heartedly, it must of been thin skinned because he felt everything. He sat down as she walked over and turned, she was facing Jasmine and Cindy to give them a show, she was also intending to give Huey a show, she bounced her cheeks together and Huey groaned as she descended his love stick. It was the biggest piece of meat she had ever seen. And to think it was now inside of her.

She threw her head back and he reached around and tweaked her nipples. Her cheeks slapped and clapped together as he was in her. They continued to fuck and entertain a growingly excited Jasmine for twenty two finally got brave enough to move forward and begin licking at his cock that tasted of her mothers pussy juices, and whenever it was close enough she delved her tongue among her mothers folds, getting a strong slap to the face with a heavy meaty dick every few seconds. Finally they could not hold back and each had their orgasms. Huey wondered absently if him not jerking off for close to six months helped with pleasing three woman in one night.

Sarah stopped as she felt something odd. Something swimming in her and searching for her ovaries. She stopped and sat rigid and erect allowing him to flow into her. She had to grasp it but her body was so hot and her mind was so dazed and lost. She slowly tipped off of him for the final two to go at it.

Huey removed the final condom from it's wrapper and quickly slipped it on. He walked to Jasmine who sat with her legs as wide as her eyes, and just as innocent and inviting.

"Ready?"

"I think so." She whispered. He leaned and took her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately on the lips before he moved his hands down to her ass and picked her up. Plenty of cushion for the pushing. He deposited her on his dick and began to thrust upwards into her. The condom ruptured in two from the force and they were simply skin on lustyfilled skin.

He continued to pump and grind and sometimes they would just pause and look into each other's intense eyes. He finally finished and cam hard and finally into her. Jasmine blacked out as he own orgasm reached her. She had never been touched so far. It had been shot on the back of her womb as it had pierced the entrance.

Jasmine slowly slid back down his dick and rested there in silence, cradled by her lover. Huey pulled out, the condom falling and splattering on the floor between the other two. He brought her to the bed and laid down with the three woman before falling into sleep.

* * *

Huey woke up and rolled out from underneath Cindy's boobs that rested on his chest, Sarah's legs that tangled his own, and Jasmines fine ass that was pressed hard against his side.

He sighed, and smiled. He stood up in the buck and looked at the three condoms on the floor leaking from both ends. He stared. From. both. ends.  
"Oh shit." He said, he had dropped his load into three waiting pussies last night. If any of them were in heat.

"Way to turn into a fucking cliche." He muttered. The phone rang and not wanting to wake the others he quickly rushed downstairs to pick it up.

Huey picked up the phone on the fifth ring.  
"What?"  
"Huey! It's Tom! We are in serious trouble, Ruckus joined us and Riley got in trouble with the mob and now we're in prison or kidnapped or or or! I don't know the difference! We only have a five second phone call! You need to-"

Huey replaced the phone in the cradle and cut Tom off. He unplugged the phone for extra measure. IF they were in trouble then it would take at least ten grand a piece, and he was not gonna pay it. They wouldn't be able to escape for at least eight months, and then it would take the group a few more to make it back to the US. Legally or illegally, probably longer legally.

So chances are if he ever saw them again it would be at least two years.

Huey began to walk back to the bedroom, he could convert them within that time, maybe build his flock a little. He had a mulatto, a woman who had history with the black race and a girl eager to learn. Yeah he could work with that.

"Who was that Huey?" Jasmine said picking herself up from between the other two woman.  
"It was the boy's they're gonna stay there for a little while longer."  
"Oh Goody!" Jasmine said as she flung herself and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **And then they all were pregnant, THE END.**

 **Sorry if anyone is out of character. Please review.**


End file.
